The real reason Orochimaru Left
by Ashkaa13
Summary: The title explains it all. Why I think Orochimaru left! Ok, not really but it would have been hilarious if it had happened this way. Warning: Hidan’s cursing and was written while I was hyper and sleep deprived.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and gain no recognized medium of exchange from this story. No suing me please.

Warning: Language, come on it features Hidan what did you expect?

"Talking"

/Thoughts/

*Sounds*

The real reason Orochimaru Left!!!

"Why Do I Have To Paint My Fucking Nails!" a young platinum blond man screamed at very calm but obviously irritated man, with spiky orange hair, sitting at a large desk.

*sigh*"Calm down Hidan, I don't like it either but we all have to paint our nails." Pein, the Akatsuki leader, replied.

"Then why do we fucking have to!"

*sigh* Closing his eyes, Pein runs a hand through his hair. "Look, everyone got to pick one thing they wanted done to the organizations outfit." Getting up, Pein walked to a dark window, and gazed out into the rain. *sigh* turning back to Hidan. "Look, Itachi wanted clasps down the front of the cloaks so he can do that weird striper thing when he opens his cloak. Kisame wanted the excessively high collars. I don't even want to know why. Sasori wanted sandals because most of his workshops are in the desert and sands is hard to get out of shoes. Deidara wanted the shirts with the fish netting, because he thinks it makes him look cool. Tobi, trying to be fashionable like Deidara, so his Sempai will notice him, chose the pants. I, of course, wanted the rain clouds…."

"FUCK! Those are fucking rain clouds!!! That is so fucking…"

"Hidan! You need to learn some respect…. Hmmph, as I was saying Konan liked the ring idea….........,? /I wonder why???/ Oh'well, any way, Kakuzu wanted black cloaks because they don't need cleaned as often. Zetsu wanted the hats, mostly to shut Tobi up. It is amazing how annoying the kid can be! You wanted the legging sock things." *ICK* "and Orochimaru wanted everyone to paint their nails different colors. Just be glad you got green it could have been worse."

"What the fuck do you mean worse!!! What could be fucking worse than fucking GREEN! Itachi and that FUCKING FISH, KISAME HAVE PURPLE, DEIDARA AND TOBI HAVE BLACK! What the fuck could be worse than green!!!"

"You could have blue…"

"OH, FUCK WAIT!!! I THOUGHT YOU HAD ORANGE!? WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED?"

*sigh* "We couldn't finds orange… but Konan had a ton of blue so we are blue now. It's better than what Orochimaru wanted though. God poor Sasori!"

"What did he want!"

"Orochimaru wanted RED, like Sasori-KUN'S flaming red hair!"

"……………………….PAH, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!*GASP* HEHEHE! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! HAHAHAHA! OH MY FUCKING GAWD! DID HE REALY FUCKING SAY THAT!!!"

"Yep, exactly words for word." both men fell to the floor gasping from laughter. Wiping the tears from his eyes Hidan headed for the door.

"Fuck WOW, Kakuzu is going to fucking love this!Now we have blackmail on that fucking pedophile! Hehehe, Shit! I can't fucking believe he said that! Poor Sasori, I am never going to let him live this down! Hehehe. Thanks Leader-sama! "

"Whatever. DON'T forget to paint your nails. I mean it!"

"Yeah,yeah, I'll have Kakuzu do it for me. He is going to fucking LOVE me for this one! LOL!"

/Hehe, serves that bastard right! I knew I would get him back one day!/

A few months later….

"Hay Orochimaru, have you seen Sasori any where?..... I neeeed his hair to roast marshmallows for our some-mores…..Pha,ahahahahahaha! FUCK THAT NEVER GETS OLD!"

"Oh Shut up Hidan! GAWD! You are such a…a…. *sniff* That's it I Quit! I HATE all of you! I am going to create my own cooler organization! And you are not invited!!!"

Thus, Orochimaru left the Akatsuki to create the sound village and to become the bogeyman to little emo boys all over the world! Kukukuku!!!

I don't have anything against emo's or homosexuals's so please don't get upset! I had WAY too much soda the night I wrote this so it's very weird. I actually got the idea from a video I saw on YouTube, it was a skit about Axel's flaming red hair. As I said WAY too much soda, and the sleep deprivation sure didn't help.


End file.
